mangafandomcom-20200224-history
John O'Hurley
| birthplace = Kittery, Maine, U.S. | occupation = Actor, television personality, game show host, voice actor | yearsactive = 1983–present | spouse = Eva LaRue (1992–1994) Lisa Mesloh (2004–present) }} John Gerald O'Hurley (born October 9, 1954) is an American actor and television personality. He is most known for the role of J. Peterman on the NBC sitcom Seinfeld and was the host of the game show Family Feud from 2006 to 2010. Biography O'Hurley was born in Kittery, Maine, the son of Jean (born 1927), a homemaker, and John O'Hurley (1926–2001), an ear, nose, and throat surgeon.http://www.filmreference.com/film/45/John-O-Hurley.html O'Hurley attended Kingswood-Oxford School in West Hartford, Connecticut and graduated from Providence College in 1976 with a BA in Theatre. His older sister Carol died in 1970 at the age of 17 due to epileptic seizures, and so John works on behalf of the Epilepsy Foundation to find a cure. He was also director of public relations for the American Red Cross. O'Hurley is a self-taught pianist and classically-trained vocalist. O'Hurley has been composing since his teen years. In 2004 he released a two-album project entitled "Peace of Our Minds" a compilation of his original piano compositions in tandem with famed cellist Marston Smith. The piece "For Lisa" was written for John's wife especially for their wedding day in 2004. He was married to Eva LaRue from 1992-1994. Since August 14, 2004 he has been married to Lisa Mesloh. She had their son, William Dylan O'Hurley, on December 6, 2006. O'Hurley is noted for his strong Mid-Atlantic accent most likely due to his relationship with theater arts and also from spending a good portion of his life in New England. Career ''Seinfeld'' On Seinfeld, O'Hurley played a fictionalized version of the catalog-company entrepreneur John Peterman from 1995 to 1998. O'Hurley in 2001 financed the relaunch of The J. Peterman Company and thus became a part owner. ''Dancing With the Stars'' He was a contestant on the first season of the television show Dancing with the Stars which aired during the summer of 2005. O'Hurley and his dance partner Charlotte Jørgensen made it to the final competition, which he lost to ABC soap opera star Kelly Monaco. After fans alleged that Monaco's victory was a set-up, the network announced that O'Hurley, Monaco and their professional dancing partners would face off in a special "grudge match" episode broadcast September 20, 2005. Unlike the first episode, viewer vote determined the winner instead of the three professional ballroom-dance judges. O'Hurley and Jørgensen emerged as the winners. The rematch earned $126,000 for Golfers Against Cancer charity. Afterward the duo produced a dance instruction video called, "Learn to Dance with John and Charlotte". Other roles From 2000 to 2002, he hosted a revival To Tell the Truth. On September 11, 2006, O'Hurley replaced Richard Karn as the fifth host of Family Feud. In March 2007, he took the lead role in the Wynn Las Vegas's production of Spamalot, in which he plays King Arthur. He starred on Broadway and on National Tour as Billy Flynn in Chicago. In July 2008 he reprised his role as King Arthur in the Los Angeles production of "Spamalot" at the Ahmanson Theatre. O'Hurley has also been the host of Purina's annual National Dog Show every Thanksgiving since 2002. He is one of the guest speakers in the Candlelight Processional at Epcot Center in Walt Disney World. O'Hurley is the voice of the owner of the Cow and Corset bar in the Fable II videogame for the Xbox 360. He has also provided the voice of King Neptune on SpongeBob SquarePants and done voice-over work for radio stations, including WBEN-FM in Philadelphia and WARH in St. Louis. He is also the voice of Coors Light commercials for years. O'Hurley guest-starred in an episode of The Emperor's New School called "Malina's Big Break", and in 2010, guest-starred on Wizards of Waverly Place as Captain Jim-Bob Sherwood. Filmography * National Dog Show - Host (2002— ) * Game Show Countdown: Top 10 Hosts - Narrator * Game Show America - Host * Spamalot **(Wynn Casino, Las Vegas) - King Arthur (31 March 2007 – 23 July 2008) **(Ahmanson Theatre, Los Angeles) - King Arthur (July 7, 2009 - September 6, 2009) * Family Feud - Host (TV series and DVD game) (2006—2010) * Dancing with the Stars - Contestant (Runner-up) * The Great American Celebrity Spelling Bee - Host * The Mullets - Roger Heidecker * To Tell the Truth - Host (2000–2002) * House of Mouse - voice of The Phantom Blot * Smart Guy- Host of "Knowledge College" * Seinfeld - J. Peterman * What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Mayor * Valley of the Dolls - Allen Cooper * General Hospital - Greg Bennett * Frasier - Thomas Jay Fallow (Episode: "Slow Tango in South Seattle") * Santa Barbara - Steven Slade #2 * The Young and the Restless - Jim Grainger #2 * Loving - Keith Lane/Jonathan Matalaine * The Edge of Night - Greg Shaeffer * Duck Dodgers - Star Johnson * Lies and Liars - Host (TV Talkshow) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - King Nova * SpongeBob SquarePants - King Neptune * The X-Files - Dr. Pollidori * Family Guy - Cult Leader/Man In White * Hey Arnold - Councilman Gladhand * Glenn Martin DDS - Host of "Are You Smarter Than a Chicken?" * Drake & Josh - Doctor Carlson * Sabrina, The Teenage Witch - Professor Beltran * The Emperor's New School- Editor of Incan Teen Magazine * ''Boy Meets World - 2 roles: Cal Kilbride and Grant, host of "We're Not Making This Up!", both 1996 * Phineas and Ferb - Roger Doofenshmirtz (Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Brother) * Father of the Pride - Blake the Tiger * Narrator of Coors Light commercials * Voiceover imaging for several variety hits radio stations, including WBEN-FM/Philadelphia, WARH-FM/St. Louis, WGTZ-FM/Dayton, and WWLB-FM/Richmond * Host of National Geographic DVD Show Me the Wild * An American Carol - Himself as a maitre d' * Secret Talents of the Stars - Himself (host) * Buying the Cow - Tim 'Timbo' Chadway * Family Feud-Host (TV Series&DVD Game) * Wizards of Waverly Place- Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Books * ''It's Okay to Miss the Bed on the First Jump (2006) New York Times Best Seller * Before Your Dog Can Eat Your Homework, First You Have to Do It (2007) Music * A medley (with Sarah Rice) of three songs ("You Found Me and I Found You," "Not Yet" and "Before I Met You") from the musical Oh, Lady! Lady!! on Ben Bagley's Jerome Kern Revisited, Vol. II, released 1990 * Peace of Our Minds (double-CD), released 2005 * Secrets from the Lake, released 2008 References External links * The official John O'Hurley web site * FAIRWAY TO HEAVEN: LISA MESLOH & JOHN O'HURLEY * * * * Dance-off for ‘Dancing with the Stars’: Kelly Monaco and John O’Hurley to face-off on September 20 (MSNBC.com) * Podcast Interview with John on BackstageMusician.Com * Learn to Dance with John and Charlotte * John O'Hurley pushes casinos in ads * John O'Hurley Training videos and DVDs - Enterprise Media is John O'Hurley's official business training program distributor. Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American game show hosts Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Dancing with the Stars (US TV series) participants Category:Family Feud Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Providence College alumni Category:Actors from Maine Category:People from Kittery, Maine fr:John O'Hurley pt:John O'Hurley fi:John O'Hurley sv:John O'Hurley